


The Art of Strategy (ft. King Robert Baratheon the First of His Name)

by gardakuka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Crack, F/M, Getting Together, Nobody can stop the King, POV Catelyn Tully Stark, POV Ned Stark, Weird Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardakuka/pseuds/gardakuka
Summary: King Robert thinks that arranging a match between his son and his friend's daughter is quite a nice idea, but Eddard Stark doesn't share his idea. Due to all those issues with undead creatures and the wildlings, he would prefer to get a warrior husband for his daughter, who could keep her and their family safe.Good thing is, the mighty and wise King has a solution for any problem.*set in alternate timeline, where the events in KL had happened couple of years later, but the white walkers are doing just fine*
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 68
Kudos: 271





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this one-shot seriously, it is based on a DREAM I had recently lol.  
> That's why some characters are acting in a weird way. Especially Robert.
> 
> The summary in two sentences:  
> "Robert, no!"  
> "Robert _yes_!"

“My Joff and your Sansa shall join our houses, as Lyanna and I might once have done.”

Ned shook his head.

“This is an… unexpected offer,” he said, trying to find the right words. “But I don’t think it will work. Sansa is still too young, and…”

“She is five and ten already,” Robert shrugged. “Old enough not only for a betrothal, but for a marriage bed too.”

“I know,” Ned sighed. He knew it will be difficult with Robert. “But there’s another thing I am afraid of.”

“Which is?”

“If I will accept your offer and become the Hand, I will have to leave Winterfell,” Ned started to explain carefully. “I know that Robb is already a grown man, but with all those raids the wildlings are making from time to time and the rumours of the Others I will still be afraid for my family. Especially being so far away from them.”

“But how it is connected to Joff and your daughter?” Robert cocked his eyebrow and tried to cross his arms on his chest. He wasn’t used to the warm furs, after all.

“Sansa had become a beautiful young lady,” Ned smiled. “I was thinking to find her a husband, who would be gentle with her, but also strong and brave to protect her and our family. So I won’t have any worries about their well-being while in King’s Landing.”

Robert tapped his foot, eyeing Ned with some interest.

“I see,” he started, sounding offended. “I could say I understand your reason, but don’t even think I am happy that the match between our children won’t work.”

“Perhaps we can join our houses through the betrothal between Arya and Tommen?” Ned offered, but Robert shook his head. 

“I don’t think it will work. Anyway,” he clapped his hands. “Tell me, Ned, who is that lucky man you want to see as your sweet Sansa’s husband?”

“I don’t know,” Ned sighed. “There are so many brave lords across the North, but I don’t know which of them will be able to treat Sansa as granted.”

“If you’re afraid for your family, you need to choose Sansa a husband before we’ll go south,” Robert said. 

“I know,” Ned replied, feeling trapped.

  
  


***

  
  


Catelyn knew her husband was right accepting King’s offer to become his Hand. She wasn’t happy that Ned refused to arrange a betrothal between Sansa and prince Joffrey, but Ned had a proper reason for it.

“Now you need to find that husband for Sansa before you will leave Winterfell,” she voiced his fear. “Otherwise, King Robert will think you tricked him to avoid joining our houses.”

Ned said she was right, but he honestly had no idea whom to choose as Sansa’s betrothed. All great northern houses had their heirs, and Catelyn knew that any young man would be happy to become a husband of someone like Sansa. Her daughter was beautiful, smart, and wise, and Catelyn wasn’t thinking just like a proud mother. She was a Lady of Winterfell, and she heard people talking.

“Maybe you should consider finding someone from the lands south of Winterfell,” she offered, but Ned shook his head.

“And which lord will be happy enough to move to North and live here, dealing with the weather and wildlings?” he said with a sad laugh.

Catelyn knew her husband was right, but it didn’t bring her peace, not at all. Apart from Sansa’s betrothal, there was a letter from Lysa which made her and Ned worrying about the future of the realm and their family.

They decided not to tell Sansa about Robert’s initial offer. Catelyn knew she was smitten with prince Joffrey, and hearing that her father refused her chance to marry a handsome young prince and become the Queen would break her heart.

Ned wrote letters to his bannermen who had young sons, but Catelyn saw them still lying on his table, as if Ned wasn’t sure if it was a good idea at all.

  
  


***

  
  


There was a raven from Castle Black saying that Others were spotted again by a group of rangers. They killed those creatures using a fire, and Ned thought there was a hope for all of them.

Robert announced the day they would leave Winterfell, and with that, he started pushing Ned to finally make up his mind and find a husband for Sansa. He tried to offer some of the southern lords as the option, all of whom were the second sons of their houses, but it didn’t stop Robert.

“On a good side,” he said, scratching his beard. “The second son will easily come to Winterfell and spend his life here or in any other keep you will gift him. And, as a King, I can make him a proper lord, you know.”

Ned didn’t like that idea, but there was no way he could say it to Robert’s face. He was making his weak excuses, spending almost all his free time in thoughts who would make the best match for Sansa. Someone strong and brave, but gentle at the same time. Who would be able to protect Sansa and the rest of her family without a word. And who wouldn’t be afraid of fire. Gods know what could wait for them in the North.

In the end, he sent some of the letters he wrote in his solar, hoping that he was making the right decision. At least he was more than sure that the suitors will be at the gate of Winterfell in a blink of an eye after they received his raven.

There was no way someone could decline a marriage offer to a lady like Sansa.

  
  


***

  
  


“It’s getting ridiculous, Ned,” Robert pouted, raising on his feet. “If you won’t find a decent husband for Sansa, I will announce her betrothal to Joff and won’t listen to your excuses. End of story.”

“There were ravens from some houses already,” Ned sighed. “The suitors are on their way. But Sansa will have to meet all of them to announce her own decision.”

“So, you don’t want to be that type of a father who is trying to marry off his daughter just to gain something for himself?” Robert raised his eyebrows. “Good. Did you speak to Sansa about her betrothal at all?”

“I said it is time for us to find a future husband for her,” Ned answered carefully. “But we didn’t talk properly about it.”

Robert muttered something about a poor young soul.

“And what if she will turn down all her suitors?” he suddenly asked, and Ned flinched.

“I hope she won’t,” he grumbled, looking away. He knew his daughter very well. She was smitten by beautiful things and handsome knights, of course. But at the same point, she learnt how to express her own opinion and hold her ground. 

Some years earlier she would accept any match her father would offer her, but now she was five and ten and she wasn’t that naive girl anymore. Still sweet, still soft and caring, but not naive.

Ned didn’t even want to think his daughter could turn down her suitors, but he knew she was capable of doing so. And that was a problem.

  
  


***

  
  


“Maybe I just should find a husband for Sansa myself and pin her down to the matter?” he asked Catelyn while they were lying in their bed.

“You could do so,” she answered. pressing her lips together. “After all, that’s what every normal lord would do.”

“But?..” Ned knew she wanted to add something else.

“But don’t think Sansa will respect you the same as she does it now,” Catelyn added, sounding disappointed.

“Robert is going to kill me,” Ned sighed, rolling on his back. “We need to leave Winterfell in a week, and I know that he won’t get out of my face regarding that matter.”

“Maybe you had to accept his offer and wed Sansa to his son?”

“No way,” Ned shook his head. “You know my reason, I don’t want to leave almost all of you here unprotected.”

“And?..” Catelyn added, and Ned realised she knew he wanted to add something else.

“And I don’t like Joffrey’s personality, to be honest,” Ned added with a sigh. “He won’t be able to make our daughter happy, that’s for sure. But I couldn’t offend Robert simply telling him that when we were in the crypts.”

Catelyn nodded.

“I hope your final decision will be wise,” she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

“I hope so too,” Ned sighed. “But at least, my soldiers were always telling me I am good at strategies.”

“That’s not a strategy you’re dealing with now, Ned,” Catelyn chuckled. “That’s your daughter’s family planning.”

  
  


***

  
  


“I had enough,” Robert announced, dragging him to the yard. “You said you want to find a strong and brave husband for your daughter, right?”

“Right,” Ned nodded. “And gentle too.”

“Amazing,” Robert was walking in the direction where Sansa with her friend were sitting on a bench not so far from the training area, engaged in some activities which were common for young ladies of their age.

Ned had no idea what exactly had amazed Robert in his words, but then King Robert Baratheon the First of His Name was already standing in front of Sansa and Jeyne Poole, making both girls jump on their feet with their eyes wide open.

When Ned reached them, Robert was pointing his huge finger at the training yard.

“Tell me, lady Sansa,” he said, and Ned didn’t like the tone of his voice. “Which of the men you saw today was the strongest one?”

Jeyne Poole blushed and giggled, and Sansa’s cheekbones reddened as well, but at least she tried to stay calm.

“Prince Joffrey was fighting gallantly, Your Grace,” she replied politely, but Robert wasn’t impressed by her answer at all.

“That’s an utter bollocks!” Robert laughed. “Joff might be my heir, but he’s no good as a warrior. Thank you for admiring him though, lady Sansa.”

Sansa made a nervous curtsy.

“You have many strong warriors in your household, Your Grace,” she said politely. “As well as we do have in Winterfell.”

Ned cleared his throat.

“Jory was sparring with Ser Jaime today,” Jeyne Poole loudly whispered to her. “Tell them.”

“Jory and Ser Jaime were sparring today,” Sansa repeated after her. “They’re quite strong men. As well as my brother Robb.”

“And _the strongest_?” Robert clicked his tongue.

“I’d say Ser Sandor Clegane was,” she said nervously. Ned cast a glance at the direction of the training yard, where Joffrey’s sworn shield was angry telling something to Winterfell soldiers, a wooden sword in his hand. Ned knew he was a fierce warrior who possessed not only muscles but brains. Even Rodrick Cassel praised his skills and asked Ned to allow him to have some training along with soldiers of Winterfell. 

But the way he looked and treated people was horrible enough, it wasn’t a mystery Sansa was nervous just mentioning his name.

“Amazing,” Robert said, clapping his hands. He looked too merry just by hearing Sansa’s opinion on his soldiers.

And Sansa called him the strongest.

“Clegane!” Robert turned on his heels and called the man.

_The strongest._

“Robert, _no_ ,” Ned almost hissed it, but the King just shrugged at his reaction.

“What?” he said in the most innocent way a man who was spending his free time on wine and whores was able to.

“Your Grace?” Clegane rasped above Ned’s head. He was moving very fast and his steps were too quiet for a man like him. Even Ned had to tilt his head a little bit to look at him. He looked hideous as always, the expression in his eyes tired but surprised.

“Congratulations on your betrothal to lady Sansa, Clegane,” Robert said and then smacked Clegane on the shoulder. It was exactly when Ned realised that even the Seven won’t be able to stop the King from anything he had just planned. 

Sansa’s face was red and eyes widened in shock. Clegane didn’t look better, though he never looked well with that face of his, and Ned was afraid he looked more or less the same himself.

Then Jeyne Poole fainted.

***

Catelyn locked herself in their bedroom and said she needed to mourn her daughter’s wasted future. But when she finally opened the door, her eyes were dry and not puffy at all.

“Maybe it won’t be too bad in the end,” she announced and Ned realised she was too deep in her grief. 

He covered his wife’s hands with his and Catelyn locked their fingers straight away.

“I will try to talk to Robert once again,” Ned promised, looking his wife straight in the eyes. “He is the King, he needs to understand that’s an utter madness.”

“Maybe it won’t be too bad,” Catelyn repeated. Her sight was surprisingly clear and serious. “After all, both Jory and Rodrick said Clegane is a good warrior. He could protect us while you will be in King’s Landing, isn’t it what you were looking for in Sansa’s husband?”

“It is,” Ned nodded. “But it doesn’t mean Sansa needs to marry _Clegane_. There are plenty of other men around who are capable of protection. And they will be able to show Sansa some gentleness and tenderness and I am not sure Clegane has the idea how to even spell these words.”

“It won’t be too bad,” Catelyn said again. Ned had no idea if she wanted to assure herself or him with that phrase.

Ned suddenly remembered what had happened to all wives Clegane’s brother had, and somehow he wasn’t convinced by Catelyn’s words. He decided not to remind her of them, though.

***

Robert paid the seamstresses from his pocket, so they could make a gown and cloak for Sansa in the shortest time.

“We can’t risk our plans, Ned,” he said. “And you can consider it as a wedding present for your sweet daughter.”

Sansa didn’t want that wedding, it was seen by the lost expression in her eyes. Clegane felt himself the same, as the next morning after Robert’s marvellous announcement Jory told that Clegane didn’t come for the training as was discussed before.

“He had _four_ flagons of wine when he retreated to his place yesterday,” Jory informed Ned in a suppressed voice. 

To think his daughter had to spend the rest of her life with such a man. Ned kept his word and tried to convince Robert to cancel the wedding, but the King was adamant.

“If you wanted to see another man as your goodson you had to do something about it earlier,” he said. “We are leaving Winterfell the morning after the wedding, the capital can’t be without it’s King for too long.”

It was agreed that Ned will travel to King’s Landing with Arya and Bran. The rest of his family would stay in Winterfell, including newlywed Sansa and _Clegane_. They would get their place, later on, that was a custom, but at first, Sansa had to turn six and ten.

Ned didn’t want to think what his household would look like after spending time with Clegane. Nor he wanted to even imagine what miserable life will await his poor Sansa.

***

Clegane came to his solar a night before the wedding.

“Lord Stark,” he said, bowing his head.

Ned had no desire to even see him, but he greeted his future _goodson_ and offered him a seat.

In the dim light of his solar Clegane looked even more dreadfully. He was huge, his hands were covered by scars and dark hair, and the left side of his face was oozing with blood and some _other_ wetness. He didn’t look like a man from Sansa’s favourite songs, nor he looked like a man Ned wanted to see next to his daughter. He was ugly, he was low-born, he was a ruthless warrior. There was no way that under normal circumstances someone like Sandor Clegane could become a husband of Sansa Stark.

But thanks to Robert, even the most impossible things were now becoming the reality.

“I am going to be wed to your daughter tomorrow,” Clegane said.

“And?” Ned frowned.

“I have a request to you, Lord Stark,” Clegane said, tapping his fingers on his knee. “Or, to be more precise, a bit of advice.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Clegane sighed. It looked like he had an internal struggle, which prevented him from talking.

“They used to call me a Lannister’s dog,” he suddenly said. “But I bet you know about it.”

“I do,” Ned nodded.

“But tomorrow I will marry your daughter, which means I will be devoted to her and her only.”

“Nobody expects men to be devoted to their wives,” Ned heard himself to say. He had no idea what Clegane wanted to tell him. Or, according to his own words, to _advise_ him.

“Bugger those men,” Clegane snorted. “But that’s not the reason I came here to talk to you, Lord Stark.”

Ned cocked his eyebrow.

“My allegiance will lay with my wife’s family,” Clegane explained. “And you, Lord Stark, will become my _goodfather_. Though I am sure you are not amused with it at all.”

“Who knows,” Ned replied, and Clegane snorted at his words.

“You will become my goodfather and you will leave to King’s Landing,” he continued. “And that’s when I need to voice my advice for you.”

“Which is?”

“Which is that you _have to_ be careful,” suddenly Clegane was sounding very serious. “And don’t trust people, especially the ones who are calling them your friends. Or, to be more precise, _your wife’s_ friends.”

Ned had no idea what Clegane was talking about. He knew very well that the whole Royal Court looked more like a pit full of snakes, but the way Clegane was talking made it look like one of the Seven Hells, no less. With Petyr Baelish as the main devil himself.

“How can you be so sure of what you are implying here?” Ned asked.

“I’ve been a sworn shield for Lannisters for _years_ ,” Clegane laughed, and his laugh made him sound like a dog. “And people usually don’t pay too much attention to the sworn shields when they need to talk about something, you know.”

“And why I should trust _you_?” Ned locked his fingers in front of him and eyed Clegane not without an interest.

“I’ve just told my reason to you, Lord Stark,” Clegane sighed. “You’re about to become my goodfather. And I will make sure no harm will come to my wife or her family. That’s what I can promise you.”

He sounded serious, and Ned wanted to hope he wasn’t tricking him, and hope was the only thing Ned had at that moment.

***

Robert was the only one who tried to call for a bedding.

“But it’s a _custom_ ,” he slurred, grabbing his wine jug. “And Clegane isn’t from the North, so it counts.”

The rest of Robert’s household didn’t share his enthusiasm. Ned thought it was because nobody wanted to undress Clegane on his way to the bedroom. And the men didn’t want to cross his way and touch Sansa in front of her new _husband_. Ned was observing him during the whole wedding ceremony and the feast, and noticed that Clegane didn’t have even a tiny sip of wine. He was nervous, and Sansa looked nervous as well. But she was a young lady who was marrying someone not of her choice, it was understandable.

There was no reason for Clegane to act like that during his bloody wedding, but somehow he even managed to almost drop his cloak when giving it to Sansa. And the only word which could describe their kiss was _clumsy_.

He and Sansa were given a spacious room, and somehow both of them managed to leave the Great Hall unnoticed.

Ned wanted to pray to the Old and New Gods for him to not hurt Sansa during their bedding. At to the Drowned God too. And the Lord of Light he heard about from people across the sea. He would pray to anyone who could ease Sansa’s pain.

At least she was spared the bedding ceremony.

***

“When Robb gets married,” Catelyn said lying by her husband’s side. “We will have to ensure that the bedroom for him and his future wife will be located farther in the keep.”

“I’ll beat that bastard up tomorrow,” Ned promised, clenching his fists. “He promised to be so honourable and devoted to our daughter, and ended up hurting her.”

“ _Hurting_ ,” Catelyn snorted in the most unladylike way.

Sometimes men were too dull and stubborn. She hoped her sweet daughter's sudden husband will be way better than the others.

***

They left for King’s Landing quite early, and when he hugged Sansa her eyes were still sleepy.

“Everything will be alright,” she whispered on his ear. She sounded like Catelyn couple of days ago, trying to convince herself and her father that her hope for something good was stronger than the life itself.

Clegane was standing nearby, and when Ned broke their embrace he put his huge hand on Sansa’s shoulder. She didn’t flinch and smiled, and Ned wanted to believe she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm weird


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a sad crack now :c
> 
> Yeah, I added one more chapter. This one is a little bit sadder than the promised crack, but the next one will be full of happiness and babies and Baelish getting pwned by Ned :'D

There was a pile of letters from Catelyn awaiting him after they finally reached the capital. Ned dealt with his new household’s issues, made sure that Bran and Arya were doing well and found their new rooms to their liking, and only after that went to his solar and decided it was time to read all the correspondence from his wife.

He asked her to keep him up to date with everything that was going on in Winterfell. Ned was already missing his family, so Catelyn’s words about Robb’s and Theon’s training, Rickon’s lessons, and the castle’s daily life lifted his spirit even if just for a little bit.

Than Ned reached the part about Sansa and her new husband and decided he was too tired after almost two months on the road.

But then he read Catelyn’s next letter. And another one. And the one which was written just a couple of days after the previous one. When he was done with all of them, Ned was sure something was wrong with his mind.

Catelyn wrote him about Sansa and Clegane, and what she had put onto the parchment didn’t look right. There was no way a ruthless soldier like Clegane could be acting like a stranger from his wife’s letter.

Ned closed his eyes and tried to imagine Clegane taking his young wife for a ride to Wintertown just to buy her new dresses and ribbons and jewellery. Or taking long strolls around the castle while his daughter was willingly leaning into his embrace. Or stealing lemon cakes from the kitchen just to cheer Sansa up when she was suffering from her moonblood. Or locking his fingers with hers under the table before the dinner was served. Or shyly kissing her when he thought no one was paying attention to them.

It was an impossible task. Ned could think of a handsome young lordling in a similar situation. Or Robb. Gods, he was even able to imagine Jaime Lannister doing all those things, but not Clegane.

Ned knew it couldn’t be real, but his wife never lied to him. And that was driving him crazy.

  
  


***

  
  


After he and his family had finally settled down in the Red Keep, Ned went to the room which belonged to Clegane before his travel to Winterfell. It was agreed he will collect his possessions and send them to Winterfell when there will be a merchant ship going North.

Clegane was used to a rather modest life. His room was tiny, and Ned couldn’t imagine how a huge man like Clegane lived in that small place. He didn’t have too many things there as well, there were spare pieces of clothing in a chest of drawers, some daggers Clegane left in King’s Landing, and a bunch of books.

Almost all of them were book on military strategies, war history, as well as horse breeding and hunting. It wasn’t a strange reading for a warrior, but Ned felt himself a little bit surprised to find out that Clegane preferred to spend his time on reading, and not only on wine and other activities which were common among soldiers.

Ned started to put books aside to collect them separately, when he noticed a little book of poems among them. After going through a couple of pages, he realised that almost all of them were _love_ poems. _That_ was a strange choice of reading for someone like Clegane.

There also was a little coffer without a lock on it, but Ned decided not to open it. It was Clegane’s stuff, and he didn’t want to know what his newly obtained _goodson_ was keeping there, as if trying to hide it from the rest of the world.

After all, even men like Clegane had their right to keep some secrets.

  
  


***

  
  


Catelyn noticed that Sansa’s needlework started to become less neat and started to look more like Arya’s one. It was so out of her character, but at least Catelyn knew the reason her daughter wasn’t paying as much attention to her work.

She was joining young ladies of the keep during their embroidery lessons, working on a new cloak for Ned, and that allowed her to observe her daughter from time to time. Sansa was still smiling, talking to her friends, and sometimes even singing, but she was trying to finish her work way faster than she used to before. She was biting her lip, shifting on her place, and trying to throw glances outside through the solar’s large window.

And when she would finish her work, she was throwing all things aside and running away, a huge smile playing on her lips. Sansa’s septa was always fussing about Sansa’s unusual behaviour, but Catelyn knew she was running to the courtyard where her husband was.

She thought it was quite sweet.

  
  


***

  
  


Jaime Lannister was named the winner of a tourney, and somehow he ended up giving a flower crown to Arya.

“We fought here to show our respects to the new Hand,” he said, and it wasn’t clear was he mocking him or no. “So it won’t be strange if it is his daughter who gets a crown.”

Arya was pouting and trying to take the crown off, but Ned saw she liked the attention she was given by the people around her. Bran laughed and embraced his sister, and Robert’s youngest children were next to her as soon as the tourney was officially closed.

Jaime Lannister received his money pouch and was observing the crowd around Arya was a smirk.

Ned didn’t like the Kingslayer, but he was glad it was him who won the tourney. The other man who made it through to the final round was Gregor Clegane, who managed to kill a poor knight the day earlier. There was no way Ned would be happy to live with a knowledge that the tourney in his name was won by a monster _an honourable Ser_ Gregor was.

He was unhappy with his defeat and even killed his horse, but was too afraid to lift his hand against a son of his liege. Ned watched him retreating with an angry scowl, and shivered. And that man now was his sweet daughter’s goodbrother.

Ned suddenly remembered Catelyn’s words about the _other_ Clegane. About the way he treated Sansa. How he was bringing her sweets and fine gifts. How he was showing his tenderness which was meant only for his daughter.

Maybe Gregor Clegane had his lands and was an honourable knight, but it was a good thing his daughter was married to _Sandor_ Clegane.

  
  


***

  
  


The raven came from Castle Black, where the presence of the Lord of Winterfell was required. As Ned was currently living in King’s Landing, it was Robb who would travel there. He said he will take Theon with him, as well as a small number of soldiers, but Catelyn was worried for her son.

He was young and hotblooded. And Castle Black wasn’t a joyful place, especially with the wildlings raids and the Others. Her son was already a man of seven and ten, but she was his _mother_.

She was worried for him, and she went to Clegane.

“I wanted to ask you to assist Robb on his journey,” she told him, and Clegane agreed. After all, he became Sansa’s husband due to his ability to protect her and Winterfell, and Robb was sitting on the Lord’s chair now.

Sansa wasn’t happy that Clegane was leaving her, even if for a short period. Clegane also looked grumpy and almost overslept their departure, rushing out of their chamber when Robb and Theon were already saddling their horses.

He and Sansa shared a not so chaste kiss in the yard, and then the small travelling party was gone.

When praying in Winterfell’s small sept for their safe return, Catelyn added Clegane’s name to her list.

  
  


***

  
  


“You know you could always come to me for any help,” Petyr Baelish smiled, and Ned felt uncomfortable.

He always was feeling quite uncomfortable next to that man, even though he called himself his friend and constantly reminded about the friendship bond he shared with Catelyn as a boy.

Ned knew it wasn’t just a friendship, after all, Brandon had to fight his bride’s meddling admirer. And he remembered Clegane’s words. Ned didn’t know how reasonable it would be to put the opinion of the former Lannister’s dog in front of his wife neutral opinion on Petyr Baelish, but the annoying uncomfortable feeling made him wary of the man.

So it had to be Clegane’s opinion, then.

  
  


***

  
  


Robb sent a raven about the events in Castle Black. The Night’s Watch and the wildlings decided to unite in front of their common enemy, even if just for a while. Somehow Jon Snow was involved in it, but now they were facing a large number of the Others marching to the Wall. 

Robb said there was nothing to worry about. They had enough men now, and with the help of their weapons and fire, they could easily repel an attack. Robb’s letter sounded quite exciting, and Catelyn didn’t share his enthusiasm.

She told about the matter to the most trusted people in Winterfell, as well as to the rest of her family, and after hearing the news Sansa’s face went white.

“They can’t do it to him,” she almost whispered, and Catelyn saw that her eyes were full of fear.

“Don’t worry, Sansa” little Rickon hugged his sister with all the seriousness he was able to. “Robb is strong. And Theon. And Sandor. They will kill those bad creatures. And burn them. They will protect us, no one will come to Winterfell.”

Sansa nodded and crouched down in front of Rickon, returning his hug. She tried to look fine, but her face was still pale and Catelyn saw the tears appearing in the corner of her eyes.

She didn’t know the reason for her fear, but she guessed it was something to do with her husband and the awful burns he had on his face.

That night Catelyn lit a candle to Warrior and asked him to protect her goodson from any harm.

***

Robb’s party came back to Winterfell in a fortnight. They’ve received a raven from him earlier, saying that the fight was over and the Others who dared to show up near the Wall were eliminated. Robb wrote that everyone who travelled from Winterfell were doing well, and so Catelyn hoped that nothing serious had happened to Clegane.

They arrived at Winterfell in the afternoon, a crowd came to cheer for them. Robb was riding in the front of their travel party, with Theon and Jon Snow by his side. Clegane also was with them, his massive figure easily spotted among the travelling party, but when he got off his huge horse and Sansa ran to him to greet her husband, he didn’t say a word. He didn’t even hug her, and Catelyn realised his stare was blank.

She knew how much he was caring for Sansa, and seeing him now, emotionless and strangely quiet, made her hands shake.

It was so _wrong_.

Catelyn wanted to help both of them, but suddenly she felt so weak. But Sansa took Clegane’s hand and dragged him away, whispering to a stable boy on her way to take care of Clegane’s horse.

Catelyn haven’t seen them for the whole evening, and when they skipped the breakfast, she decided to check on them. Just in case. She was a mother, after all.

She didn’t knock on the door, just opened it a little bit. It was so quiet outside their bedroom Catelyn thought they were asleep, but then she saw Sansa seating on the bed. She sank back against the pillows, and judging by her bare shoulders she was naked under the warm furs. Clegane also was there, lying on his stomach, his face pressed into Sansa’s breast. She was holding him in her arms, and Catelyn saw his broad shoulders were shaking. Sandor Clegane was crying in his wife’s arms, and her sweet Sansa leant forward and was whispering something to him. Her hands were caressing his back, a white delicate skin trembling on a rough and scarred one, and Catelyn realised Sansa was crying too.

She quietly closed the door and went to her bedroom. Catelyn knew she saw something too intimate, something she wasn’t able to give a name to. She wanted to hope it was love.

***

Ned noticed his wife started to call Clegane by his name in her letters. It was weird, but Ned wanted to hope it was because Sansa’s reassuring words before his departure became a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, it is so funny to write about Sandor and Sansa from the perspective of Sansa's parents :'D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My workplace is transferring to a work-from-home basis on Monday for a whole month, so yeah, time for some fanfics--)

Catelyn wrote that Sansa was with a child. It was so strange to think about his daughter becoming a mother so soon. Ned told Robert about the news, and the King laughed.

“Took them a while, if you ask me,” he snorted, smacking Ned’s shoulder. “Anyway, congratulations!”

“I’d like to go to Winterfell,” he said. “Just for a while.”

He missed his family. He missed his wife, his sons, his sweet daughter. He couldn’t say he missed Clegane, but it would be nice to meet him now, after everything Catelyn wrote about him in her letters.

“Now?” Robert cocked his eyebrow.

“Later,” Ned shook his head. “When it will be time for Sansa to give birth.”

He wanted to be with his daughter when her child will be born. Ned knew that there was no place for a man during his wife’s or daughter’s labour, but he just wanted to be near. He looked at Robert and hoped that Clegane thought the same.

  
  


***

  
  


Catelyn was working on clothes for Sansa’s child, smiling to herself. She knew that Sansa was preparing some garments herself too, but she wanted to make something for her first grandchild too.

When Sansa told her she is with a child, Catelyn sobbed and embraced her, blinking her tears away. Sansa’s belly was still flat, but Catelyn put her palm over it and thought it felt warmer than before. She knew it was just her imagination, but she wasn’t able to suppress her smile.

Her sweet little daughter was becoming a true woman now.

Robb and Rickon were happy for their sister, and Ned sent her a letter in which he asked to hug Sansa on his behalf. He wrote that Arya and Bran were sending their warm wishes to Sansa too, as well as the King.

Somehow Robert was sure that he was the one who deserved praise for Sansa’s childbearing. After all, the whole thing with the marriage between Sansa and Sandor had happened thanks to him.

Catelyn wanted to be there when Sansa told her husband about a child growing in her. She didn’t know what had happened between two spouses, but the next morning after Sansa shared the news with him, Sandor was radiating pride and happiness. Catelyn never saw him _that_ happy, she knew that he tried to hold all his emotions in a tight grip while being on public, but now he stopped care about it at all.

Sandor was following Sansa almost all the time he was free from his duties at the courtyard, he even tried to spare her from any work he was able to. Sansa was laughing and lightly smacking his hand, her belly was still small and she was capable of doing everything on her own, but that didn’t stop her husband. 

If there was a chance, he would forbid Sansa to walk and carry her in his arms. That was so ridiculous, but Catelyn knew her daughter liked that excessive attention from Sandor.

  
  


***

  
  


Being with a child had affected Sansa’s behaviour regarding their marriage bed. It was an uncomfortable thing to notice for her as a _mother_ , but Catelyn tried to hide her smile every time Sansa was leaning to her husband after the dinner and dragging him to their bedroom, sometimes even before the dessert was served.

Thanks to the Seven Ned wasn’t in Winterfell to pout and fuss about his sweet daughter’s behaviour. He wouldn’t take it easy, that Catelyn knew for sure.

  
  


***

  
  


Bran and Arya wanted to go to Winterfell too, but Ned decided it will be for the best for them to stay in King’s Landing. Most of their household was staying in the capital anyway, Ned decided to travel by sea in a company of three or four men. And Jory promised to keep an eye on his children, so Ned wasn’t concerned about their well-being. After all, he wasn’t going to Winterfell for too long.

But what was concerning him was the fact that he still had no idea what to make of Jon Arryn’s death and the issues he was dealing with before his death. Ned knew it had to do something with the Lannisters, after all, Catelyn’s sister was sure it was them who killed her husband, but the lack of evidences was driving him mad.

In the end, Ned made the stupidest decision ever and pinned Jaime Lannister into a corner.

“I know you don’t like me, _Lord Hand_ ,” the Kingslayer’s smile was mocking as always. “As well as my family. But I can assure you I have nothing to do with the death of poor old Jon Arryn.”

“Let me tell you,” Ned narrowed his eyes. “Jon Arryn was like a father for me. And he knew things about what was going in the Red Keep. Too many things, some of which could cost your family their place here.”

“Maybe,” Jaime Lannister shrugged. He didn’t look afraid at all. “I know you don’t consider me to be an honourable man, and maybe I’m not the one, but I can assure you that Jon Arryn’s death was as unexpecting for me as for anyone else. Except for someone who poisoned him, of course.”

“And do you know who is it?” Ned held his breath.

“No idea,” it was a strange sight, but Jaime Lannister looked confused. “There were people who wanted to see him dead, but I have no idea who managed to do so. Especially with that specific poison.”

Ned rubbed his temple in frustration. 

“Ask your goodson,” Jaime Lannister suddenly said. “He used to be a silent shadow of this place for a while, maybe he has some presumptions on the matter.”

Ned sent the fastest raven to Winterfell that afternoon.

  
  


***

  
  


Clegane sent him back a short note, and when Ned read it he just chuckled. Clegane assumed it could be Petyr Baelish who was behind the death of Ned’s foster father.

Ned shook his head. Petyr Baelish was his wife’s childhood friend. As well as the friend of Lysa Arryn, whose husband’s death he was investigating. And Petyr Baelish was doing everything possible from his side to help Ned find the culprit. It was just impossible to imagine him going and poisoning poor old Hand.

But Clegane warned him about Baelish a while ago. And Ned didn’t like him and his sneaky nature, and both Bran and Arya felt the same. Arya was sure Baelish looked like a toad and when he gave her a courtesy kiss on a hand his smirk was the one of a toad too.

Of course, Arya’s dislike of a man had nothing to do with Ned’s assumptions about the man, but still. Petyr Baelish wasn’t a very likeable man, nor were his actions. 

As well as his words. Petyr Baelish said that the capital was full of people Ned shouldn’t trust, including himself. Of course, he added the last part as a mere joke, but Clegane said the same about him.

  
  


Jon Arryn used to say to young Ned and Robert that the best way to cover someone’s ill deed was to put it on a display. If his foster father was right, it meant that Petyr Baelish was trying to hide his crime by being the first person who offered Ned his help in finding the _real_ assassin.

Ned decided it would be wise to do the same thing as he did with Jaime Lannister, and pinned Baelish into a corner the next morning, accusing him in a murder.

Good thing he decided to do it in the presence of the King and other trusted men, including the head of the Kingsguard. Baelish was spilling his secrets at a rate of knots, and Ned decided that Clegane was right.

Petyr Baelish would make a good main devil in one of the Seven Hells.

  
  


***

  
  


It was so good to be back in Winterfell. Ned hugged little Rickon, who was rapidly growing up, patted Robb’s shoulder and shook his hand, as his son was trying to act like a _proper lord_ now, and embraced Catelyn. He exchanged his greetings with the rest of the household, telling them all nice words Bran and Arya were sending.

It was so good to finally be back. Even if for a short time.

“Where’s Sansa?” Ned asked his wife after the crowd had finally dispersed and his possessions were brought inside. 

“At the Godswood, I think,” Catelyn said, and there was a mischievous spark in her eyes. Suddenly she grabbed Ned’s hand and dragged him to the direction of said place.

It was so strange. Ned knew that Sansa preferred to pray to the Seven like her mother, but the Godswood was a quiet and calm place. A perfect place for a woman who was expecting a child to pass her time in.

Catelyn put her index finger to her mouth as if asking Ned to be quiet. He spotted Sansa’s direwolf sleeping peacefully near the entrance to the Godswood and smiled. The huge beast was protecting her mistress, but it was good to know Lady didn’t consider him or Catelyn a threat for Sansa.

Catelyn stopped near the huge tree and waved her hand. Ned followed her motion with his eyes and suddenly choked on his breath.

Sansa was there, under the weirwood tree. Ned knew she came here to look for a peace, but he wasn’t able to imagine she could be there not alone. Her husband was there too, sitting under the tree with Sansa between his legs, his hands covering her belly. Sansa’s belly was huge, Ned knew it was almost a time for her to give birth to her child, but still. It was _too_ huge. Just the right size for two little babes. Or, probably, for one babe whose father was a _Clegane_. Ned almost snorted at that thought, but Catelyn caressed his hand and he calmed himself down, observing his daughter and her husband once again.

Sansa was laughing at some joke Clegane had told her, leaning to her husband with her back. She felt so comfortable with that man, her expression relaxed and happy. But it wasn’t Sansa who amazed Ned the most, but his goodson. He was holding Sansa in his hands as if she was the biggest treasure he ever saw. His huge hands were caressing her belly, and there was a smile on his face, which didn’t look like his usual scowl. Even the burn mass of scars on his left side wasn’t able to make his face disgusting and awful anymore.

But the biggest change was in his eyes.

Ned never thought he could see Sandor Clegane without a trace of anger or annoyance in his stare, but here he was.

It wasn’t a bad sight, though.

***

“Bugger everyone,” grumbled Sandor Clegane, rushing down the hall. “But my wife needs me.”

He slammed the door of the bedroom so hard Ned thought it will break straight away. He remembered himself when Catelyn was giving birth to Sansa. Of course, Sansa wasn’t her first child, but it was the first time Ned was present when his wife was in labour. Even after all those years, he was able to recall her screams of pain.

Ned shivered. He didn’t leave Winterfell like Robert did, but it was impossible for him to even think of going inside the bedroom. He was always taught that the birthing bed was a place where maester was the only man present, but Sandor Clegane’s opinion was quite the opposite.

Ned didn’t know if it was a good idea or no.

He, Robb, Rickon and even Theon were waiting for the news in the hall outside, and when he heard the cry of a newborn babe Ned felt a load off his mind.

“Can we go?” Rickon asked, yanking his tunic. 

“Not yet,” Ned shook his head, his smile wide. 

Gods, he was a grandfather now.

There was a moment of silence and a squeak, and then the babe cried again. A little bit higher than before.

“Are there… two of them?” Theon cocked his eyebrow.

“I knew it!” Rickon announced happily. “Sansa’s belly was too big. There had to be two babes inside.”

Sometimes life was bringing surprises.

***

When he saw Sandor Clegane _weeping_ while holding his children, Ned decided had already gone mad. The huge man’s shoulders were trembling, and Sansa, still weak from the whole birthing process, was lightly caressing his hand. She knew how to calm her husband down for sure.

But then he got a chance to take his first grandchildren in his hands, and Ned realised there were tears in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away, not being able to drag his gaze away from two beautiful babes he was holding.

“They are perfect,” cooed Catelyn, and there was no way Ned could disagree with her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his daughter kissing her husband and wiping his tears away, and smiled.

Ned knew his daughter was the happiest woman in the whole Westeros.

***

  
  


“You know,” Ned said to his wife, lying by his wife’s side and caressing her shoulders. “After all, I was right.”

“About what?” Catelyn asked in a sleepy voice.

“About the fact, my strategies are always working. Well, according to my soldiers, but still.”

“It was Robert who arranged the match between Sansa and Sandor,” his wife mumbled, nuzzling her face in Ned’s neck. “And it’s not a strategy, after all.”

“Why?” Ned chuckled, making himself comfortable and embracing his wife.

“It’s love,” Catelyn said, and Ned knew she was smiling. As was he.

His wife was damn right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy end :'D
> 
> thank you for reading and for your lovely comments :3


End file.
